


Let's Talk

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Ones On The Other Side [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fallen Angel, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, incubus, mermaid, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade makes his move





	Let's Talk

_ This is why we can’t have nice things,  _ Was the first thought that flew through Dick’s mind when the window suddenly shattered inwards and a body rolled across the floor.

The second thought to fly through his head as the man stood was,  _ fuck. _

“Evening little birds,” Slade said as he turned to face the Incubus and Vampire. He turned his eye on Dick. “We need to talk.”

“You’ll go nowhere near him,” Damian snarled, stepping between Dick and Slade and drawing the Fallen Angel’s attention. “You’ll have to go through me first.”

Slade scoffed before looking back at Dick. “You look like shit, kid.”

Dick couldn’t make himself reply, his mind a constant loop of,  _ why isn’t he killing me? Why isn’t he shooting me? Why isn’t he killing me? _

“If you’re here to kill Grayson-”

“I’m almost certain I said  _ talk _ ,” Slade cut in, eye still locked on Dick. “And I’d really hate to have to drug you and drag you off somewhere so that can happen but I’m not above doing so.”

Dick let out a long, slow breath as he placed a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “Leave.” his eyes never left Slade but they all knew he was talking to Damian.

“Absolutely not,” Damian declared. “Your usefulness has not run out quite yet.”

Dick gave a weak, forced laugh. “Leave, Dami, please. I can handle myself.”

“You  _ just _ said-”

Dick most certainly did  _ not  _ want SLade to know he wasn’t at full strength. So he spoke without thinking.

“Get out!” he snapped.

Damian, startled, took a step back before scoffing and stalking towards the door. “I hope he does kill you, at this point,” the Vampire drawled before slamming the door behind himself. Slade was on Dick as soon as he was gone, one hand wrapped around the Incubus’ throat, dragging him over and pinning him against the wall.

“Now that we’re alone,” Slade drawled. “You really think I’m going to kill you?”

Dick blinked. Oh. “Um…”

Slade barked out a laugh, but remained where he was in Dick’s personal space, still holding the Incubus by the throat.

“I won’t kill you, little bird,” Slade murmured, running the tip of a blade over Dick’s cheek as he leaned in to whisper, “Yet.”

 

……………..

**Several Weeks Earlier**

“I have some information I think you'll find very interesting.”

Slade turned to find a crossroads Demon standing behind him with a grin.

“And what’s the price of that information?” the Fallen Angel asked with crossed arms. “My soul?”

“This information comes free of charge,” the Demon replied. “You know the boy you slept with last night? Dick Grayson?”

Slade blinked, expression blank. The Demon huffed. “Come on, play along.”

“I’d rather not,” Slade replied. “Tell me this information and depending on what I think of it, maybe I won’t shoot you in the head and send you back down to your boss.”

“Dick Grayson is an Incubus.”

Slade waited. “That’s it?” he asked. “You really didn’t think I already knew?”

The Demon’s smile fell. “You knew?” he asked.

Slade soffed. “Of course,” he replied. “I saw the way the kid reacted to the scars on my back. That wasn’t adoration like most humans. That was pure and utter terror.”

“How do you know he wasn’t just a regular Demon?”

“Cause Demons know who is and isn’t an Angel, Fallen or not,” Slade replied easily. “The kid didn’t know until he saw the scars.”

“So you’re not going to kill him?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I’d enjoy that, yes,” the Demon replied.

“Shame that he’s immortal then.”

“He’s not.”

Slade raised an eyebrow. Now he was intrigued. “A mortal Demon?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“He gave up his immortality,” the Demon replied. “Unwillingly, of course.” he shrugged. “See the thing is he made a sort of deal with me a bit ago. About you.”

“Oh?”

“He wanted to know what was going to happen to him for sleeping with you,” the crossroads Demon replied. “I said you’d kill him.”

Slade frowned. “Why would I do that?” he asked. “He’s a good kid. A good  _ Demon.  _ I don’t have a reason to take his life.”

“Yeah, but see here’s the thing,” the Demon said. “I don’t like him. I never have. So do me a favor and put a bullet through his head, mkay?”

“You mean like this?” Slade asked as he pulled out his gun - specially designed to send Demons back to Hell - and shot the Demon in the head.

 

……………

 

“He set me up?” Dick asked quietly once Slade had finished.

“Yep.”

Dick frowned. “Then why are you here?” he asked. “And, from what I can tell, why have you been stalking me?”

“If that Demon hates you then there are others,” Slade replied. “I needed to make sure you were safe. Especially after…”

Dick’s heart fell. Had Slade seen?

“I’m fine,” Dick insisted, finally twisting Slade’s wrist to slip out of the hold, backing away. 

“I don’t think you’ve been fine for a long time,” Slade murmured, but he didn’t come any closer. “But if you ever need someone to talk to-”

“I won’t.”

“-come look for me.”

He was gone in a second and Dick could only stare at the broken window. 

“What the hell just happened?!”

Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> The very first line "This is why we can’t have nice things" was inspired by a comment left by Wandering_Dreamer. I felt like it was perfect so there it is!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!!


End file.
